


Likes it

by babybaekigans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shota, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybaekigans/pseuds/babybaekigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun likes that his baby brother can barely reach his elbow, when on his tippy toes. He likes how the palm of his big hand almost swallows Luhan’s tiny one up. He especially likes how their parents are always away at work, and entrust the thirteen year old into his big brothers care. More than anything though, Sehun adores that look of admiration and trust, which radiate from those beautiful brown orbs and that genuine smile which never fails to dazzle him. He loves how much little Lulu loves him, trusts him, enough to let him do anything he wants when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun had left home at twenty two, taking time off from school to work. He then went to a four year university, only to gain an internship abroad and return home when he was twenty eight. His real father had left when he was fifteen, right after his little brother Luhan had just been born. As such, his mother became increasingly distant and selfish. She'd go out and get drunk all the time, mostly with random men from her dating website.

It was an unpleasant experience, every time she’d stumble through the doorway, a new suitor in tow. They'd fuck so loud it would make Sehun sick. His mothers loud moaning always woke up baby Lu and made him cry. His rounded cheeks would be splattered with tears, while his tiny hand would reach out into the world, trying to grasp any kind of affection. But his daddy was gone and his mother didn't seem to give a shit anymore.

Sehun was forced to grow up really quick, always being the one to feed baby Lu and make sure his diapers were changed, while rocking him to bed each night and humming him lullabies to comfort him into a nice slumber. While the dainty little thing had done nothing wrong, Sehun still grew frustrated with his situation, with the unfairness of it all. Why did he always have to  play the parent? He just wanted to get away, to escape; and not have so much responsibility weighing him down.

When Sehun turned eighteen, instead of going to university like the rest of his class, he got a job at a daycare. Taking care of kids was the only kind of skill he had, so he stuck to it for four grueling years, until he'd finally, finally saved up enough to start at college. Luhan was seven at the time he left, yet he'd barely speak at all to anyone. Of course, only Sehun had noticed this; his mother, being solely occupied with her own desires to acknowledge the little one who always tugged at her skirt, or whined at nights when she’d forget to stop in and give him a kiss after work. Sehun could understand, that sure, she was a lonely woman. But couldn’t she see that Luhan was a lonely boy?

In the afternoon while he was playing alone with his stuffed animals and plastic tea sets, Sehun would sometimes see little snippets of smiles and giggles, but deep down, he knew his little one was always longing for something more.  He needed to spend time with other kids and other people, not just his big brother. More than that, he needed affection and care that only a mother or father could give. Sehun tried his best to provide a sense of normalcy in the household, but some absences were irreparable.

Recently, his mother had gotten quite serious with one of her dates, talk of marriage mentioned once or twice. Before Sehun left for college, they’d gotten engaged. His mothers fiancé, Chanyeol, seemed nice enough. A little too goofy and outlandish for his taste, but at least maybe that’d make his Lulu smile once in a while.

Feelings of guilt flooded him, at the thought of leaving his little brother to fend for himself, among their dimwitted mother and her new man. He fought these feelings away, convincing himself that he needed to do this. He needed to go to school and become more independent, more financially stable, educated; and maybe one day, he could come back for little Luhan and help him do the same.

Six years later, he returned home. Having been away at school for four, and then work for another two. During his time away, Sehun had been so busy and hadn't really desired to get mixed up in his family troubles again. He had only skyped his family once for Christmas and regretted it. It was too hard for him to see little Luhan, eyes lined with tears at the sight of his big brother. He was so excited, so overjoyed to hear his deep, grown up voice.

Luhan missed his brother very much, he felt so lonely while he was away and it was painfully obvious during that first skype session, when he nearly trampled his mom over just to get to the computer screen. "Shayhunnie! When are you coming home!? I mish you sho much!" Sehun had stared at that computer screen for two hours, listening to his Luhan and trying not cry from the hurt he felt from missing him so much, hearing his sweet little voice and adorable laugh. After that, Sehun chose to no longer contact them, it was too hard. He missed Luhan too, and wanted to be there with him, comforting him and caring for him- giving him the things he knew only he could give, that no one else would. Judging by the conversation, his mom still had yet to take Luhan into speech therapy, because he still had problems pronouncing ‘s’ sounds and tended to make them all ‘sh’ sounds. It was strangely okay with him though, because as long as he could understand Luhan, nothing else mattered.

It was so painful, telling his brother that he would be at school for another three years, and couldn’t afford the trips home. So he ignored the aching in his chest, and focused on his studies, anything to distract him from those sad, sorry eyes he had seen. He worked like a robot, earning A’s in all of his classes and filling out applications for business internships after college. He knew getting accepted into one, would mean more time away from home, but he couldn’t help it- he wanted to earn money, and make sure he could afford anything Luhan could ever want.

He paid a dear price, six whole years away from his precious brother. At first, he’d been enthusiastic about escaping such “bothersome” responsibilities, like bathing Luhan, and feeding him, and putting him down for naps. But the longer he spent away, the more his yearning to do those things, blossomed. He longed to take care of baby Lu again, itched for the comfort of his skinny arms to be wrapped around his neck, as he rocked him to sleep. He missed the comfort that came with knowing his Luhan was safe, because he was there to make sure of it.

His mother barely knew any of his needs and habits, which both worried and annoyed him. She didn’t know that Luhan still liked to suck his thumb when he was thinking about something that made him nervous, or that his skin was too sensitive for most fabric soaps, or that he couldn’t eat his ‘hammie sammies’ unless they were on special bread without any crust and in the shape of a disney character or a heart.

Sehun was constantly worried over these things, and wondering if his brother was being taken care of properly. Not only was his mother neglectful, but Luhan was also in his second year of middle school. He’d always been a shy little thing, only willing to talk to Sehun and nobody else. He was particular in his ways and terrified of the slightest change, he grew frustrated easily and always brought himself down if he didn’t understand something right away. No matter what the issue- and whether his delicate mind could comprehend it or not, Luhan would always blame himself and feel guilty for things that weren’t his fault; that’s why Sehun was always there to tell him otherwise, but now, without him there, how was his poor baby supposed to get along? Sehun felt especially anxious about the fact that Luhan would be surrounded by many other children. He knew none of them, and most likely, some of them were bound to be insecure little twats looking for a small and insecure little boy (like his Luhan), to prey on and poke fun at.

Yes, Sehun had managed to push all this worry and responsibility away from him, until now. He was finally coming home. He’d secured enough savings and gained enough experience at his internship to earn a safe spot at a well known company. He wasn’t that high up, yet, but it was going to be normal nine to five hours and generous pay. It was going to be enough to provide for him and another, which was all he really needed. He’d grown up without the luxuries and privileges as some others, but had always had more important issues to mind.

During his time at college and abroad, he’d learned that his brother had saved him, during those years of growing up. Luhan was just enough responsible for his successful lifestyle, as he was. Having time to reflect on his time spent at home, he’d realized how lonely he could’ve been and how hopeless he could’ve felt. Without someone there to push him, to depend on him, Sehun might’ve very well given up already; dropped out of school, not gotten a job, or taken many other, far darker, roads.

His brother had always been there to push him, inspire him to do better and become a successful, responsible adult. He reminded him that there was someone who depended on him and needed him. He gave him a reason to want things; a good life. Being with Luhan made him happy, but he knew they needed more than each others company to survive. They needed money and security, education and worldly connections. Those are the exact things Sehun had strived for, when he left for college six years ago.

Now, that he was standing outside the door of  his mother and Chanyeol’s new house, he had no idea what to expect. Would Luhan be happy to see him? Angry? Sad? Would he even remember him at all? Or care to reconnect? The whirlwind of questions made him feel slightly insecure, and apprehensive. If his baby Lu ended up hating him, how would he go on? And what was the six years he’d spent building a life for them- how could they end up so worthless? All uneasy thoughts were quickly intensified as he rang the doorbell.

Speedy steps, a minor shuffling through the door, and then, he was there. Magnificent, beautiful, and all his.

 


	2. Returning Home

Sehun didn’t know whether or not to be upset over the fact that his little brother looked exactly the same. Like, exactly. Meaning, he was a slightly taller version of the cute, but sad, seven year old he’d left behind six years ago. He still was quite scrawny- slim and pale limbs, with certain growth spurts in some areas; like his thighs and behind… He still had the largest, most magical, shimmery eyes Sehun had ever seen and puffy cheeks that made him seem so adorably squishy. His hair had changed to a different color, a light lavender purple- and it seemed as though he hadn’t gotten a haircut in a while, because some of the fringe was hanging over parts of his eyes. His nose was still that cute little button shape, his smile was still breathtaking, and the warmth of his small body, still made Sehun feel right at home.

At first, when Luhan had opened the door and immediately shoved himself onto him, he didn’t know how to act or what to say. He could feel the lanky arms clasp together behind his thighs and squeeze him so tight, with all of his microscopic strength. His cheeks flushed, at the realization that Luhan’s mouth only reached his belly button, where hot breaths were fluttering, causing a hot sensation to run up Sehun’s spine. After a slight pause, Sehun did what any good big brother would do, he dropped his suitcase and wound his arms around the others shoulders, returning the hug.

He could only hunch over- a bit awkwardly- and rest a hand on top of his nuzzling head, occasionally running his hands through the florally locks. They were soft as ever, shiny and silky, gleaming brilliantly, just from the dim light of the house. While he’d been away, his height had bloomed while Luhan’s had remained relatively similar to his seven year old self, adding only about a foot or foot and a half. As he was petting the magnificent and somewhat familiar hair, the little boy beneath it seemed to be giggling quite “secretively”.

When Sehun took the tiny shoulders in his hands (which scarily consumed the width of his chest also), he gently nudged his face away from his body, wondering what was with all of the amusement. What he saw, terrified and warmed his racing heart; baby Lu was crying, little droplets were leaking from his sealed eyes and his pink lips were glued together- wobbling as if he were trying to hold it all in. Sehun bent his knees and squatted so that he was at level with him, carefully brushing the damp bangs away from his face.

“Baby, what’s the matter?”

Sehun was surprised at how easily the pet name slipped out. He used to call Luhan baby all the time, just because he was so young when he began to take care of him; that was all he was to him, a “baby”. Sehun would either chime “Baaaaby,” when he was on his way to his room, or calling him in for mealtime, or searching for him when they’d play hide and seek. Since it’d been six years since he’d addressed Luhan as anything, he wasn’t sure if the other would be okay with it. Could they still be as close as they were before?

All doubts slipped away, as soon as Luhan plunged forward for another hug- this one was more easily received, considering they were at similar heights. Sehun was suddenly surrounded by a heavenly warmth and smell. He inhaled the fresh scent of his brother, fruity shampoo and… baby powder? He smelled so clean, so pure and childlike, it was refreshing. The only people Sehun had been this close in contact with since leaving, were one night stands or common hook ups that smelled like liquor, cheap perfumes and cigarettes, nothing so natural or inviting like how Luhan smelled.

He immediately wound his arms around his waist, holding him as close as he could, and grinning in between his teeny shoulder and neck. He’d been so afraid of coming home, and the other not recognizing him, having forgotten him, or hating him for leaving; but who was he kidding, Luhan had always been a kind soul, with an enormous heart. There was no way he would abandon him, unlike what Sehun had done to him six years ago…

He heard some sniffles and sobs and felt his previous joy begin to shred. His baby was crying, because of him? He started rubbing circles into his back and asking what was wrong.

“I- I missed you so much Hunnie! I thought you would never come ba- back!”  He suddenly shrieked, voice high and crackly, “ I- I thought you didn’t like me, so you went away to be happy! Wi- without Luhan…”

His brother had to pull back from the embrace, using his tiny hands to rub some of the tears away, making his eyes swell and nose redden. “You- you didn’t return any of my messages and didn’t give mommy your address so I could write you cards- or send pictures! Or- or-”  Luhan had to stop once in a while, because the tears were pouring out when he didn’t want them to, and the itchies and scratchies in his throat were keeping him from speaking clearly and-

“Baby I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I left. I just- I wanted to take you with me, I wanted to see you and make sure you were being taken care of. I just couldn’t- I couldn’t stand seeing or hearing from you, and not being able to have you with me. It was too hard for me, I was too weak to let you send me things. I’m sorry, but I missed you so much and I’ll always love you.”

Sehun was tearing up a bit at this point, because his baby would not stop crying or shouting things out. Some of them were said in an angry voice, or a whiney one, or just a very sad one. It made his heart break and multiplied his feelings of guilt by a thousand. Luhan wouldn’t stop crying, so he tried to comfort him by continuing to speak and hold him.

“I thought about you every day, I wondered if mommy and her new friend were treating you okay and how you were doing in school and if you still liked to play pretty pretty princess or dress up and sing karaoke and-” Damn it! He was crying now, thinking about all the important things he’d missed and how much he’d hurt his little baby Lu and how careless he was to not have the balls or strength to contact him. He hated how he felt, and the more he rambled, he realized he was trying to convince himself, that what he’d done, had been the right choice.

With his head ducked down in shame, he flinched when he felt cool- but slightly sticky palms, press against his cheeks. He looked up to stare back at his angel, who was giving him a sad smile and trying to wipe his tears away, which ended up being clumsy little pats here and there. The gesture was so endearing, so precious; it made Sehun melt and feel not so much like the cold, stranger, he’d made himself out to be. The cherry on top, was when Luhan cupped his cheeks again and said in a brave and hopeful voice, “It’s okay, you’re here now.”

He gently plucked the hands from his face, alternating between kissing each palm, until the other was giggling madly. He then scooped the wonderful boy up and shook him side to side with his small legs flailing about in excitement. Setting him down, and giving him a peck on the cheek, he leaned in for one last hug. “You’re right baby boy, I’m here now and I won’t ever leave you again.”

Seeing his Luhan’s humongous smile and sparkly eyes, was the best welcome home gift he could’ve ever received. Their mother came in right after, exclaiming a “Welcome home!” and leading them in towards the dining room. Dinner was pretty good, his mother’s fiance, Chanyeol, proved to be a decent cook. He was also a decent comedian, but the food and jokes were by no means, his favorite thing about dinner. It was the small hand he had, clasping his underneath the table, sending him excited squeezes once in a while, to go with the owners’ enthusiastic squeals whenever Chanyeol cracked a joke.

Sehun hadn’t said much, mostly talking about his new job and some of the things that had happened at school. His mother was always one to do most of the talking anyway, which usually meant her blabbing on about herself. So he just ate his chicken and potatoes and observed; mostly his little brother. Was Luhan always this… curious? Energetic? Did he even really need Sehun anymore? It seemed like he was too entertained enough by Chanyeol and his mom, to even care that he was there. It made Sehun a little irritated, to know that he was supposedly, fine without him. Then again, what was he thinking? Hadn’t he wanted this, wanted Luhan to be doing well while he was away? Wasn’t it a good thing that he was enjoying Chanyeol and his mom’s company? The right answer, should’ve been yes; but Sehun couldn’t focus on anything other than feeling insignificant.

He was used to being alone with Luhan, being the only one to make him smile and laugh, the only one to make him food and give him comfort; but now there was Chanyeol, and he was the one doing all of those things for his brother. Sehun didn’t hate Chanyeol, he thought he was nice enough and seemed to care for his mom and baby Lu; but everything just seemed so crowded now- so constricted. He was used to having no one but Luhan there, and now, with Chanyeol, his mom had decided to be there too. And it bothered him. He didn’t like feeling useless, he didn’t like not being able to contribute to Luhan’s welfare. He didn’t like the sense of powerlessness he felt, or the lack of control.

It’s not like he had male dominance issues- it’s just that, Luhan was his baby brother, his other half, his flesh and blood. Now that he was back, shouldn’t he be the one to take care of him? Chanyeol could stick to his mother, he didn’t need to focus all his attention- unnecessary attention, on his brother now. So couldn’t he just back the fuck off and shut his enormous trap??

Sehun’s temper wore off, immediately after supper when Luhan tugged his hand to go upstairs and show him his room. “That one’s name is Doris!” He exclaimed, pointing to a pink and yellow daisy plush, “And his name is Arnold! And there’s Suzy! And this one- his name is Gary! And over there is his wife Carol-Anne and that one there is-” He went on and on about his plushie collection, making sure to tell Sehun all ninety-seven of their names; as well as distinguishing the differences in their likes and dislikes. “Edmund likes to read the paper on Sunday and Doris likes her tea with honey and lemon, just like me! Arnold enjoys watching cartoons with me every Saturday. Then there’s Carol-Anne who spends bath times with me, because Gary works a lot and she gets lonely since all of her kids are away at school- just like how you were, Sehunnie! And Margaret over here likes to sleep on this special strawberry pillow I made for her, since she gets scared at night. And- Hunnie, are you even listening to me??”

He had it all; teddy bears, bunnies, donuts, flowers, pandas, seahorses, ice cream cones- every single kind you could imagine, they were all piled up on his bed! Sehun was flabberghasted at just how… cute Luhan’s room was. If he didn’t know better, he’d easily mistake it as a room for a nine year old little girl, instead of a thirteen year old boy. But then again, Luhan had always been kind of… different. Sehun always justified it as thinking, his brother just liked nice things. It seemed fair enough. Luhan liked things that were soft and fluffy, cute little animals and funny movies and pretty colors, clothes that sparkled and people that talked nice. It wasn’t such a bad thing, just… not what was expected. People usually expected their kids to grow out of this, and… mature. Luhan hadn’t, but Sehun found himself adapting to the situation right away. It even comforted him to know that his little Luhan was still the same. He was so engrossed in admiring all of Luhan’s hard work in collecting so many animals and toys, that he hadn’t realized he was being asked a question until his brother was impatiently tugging at his sweater sleeve.

“Hunnie are you even listening to me??” He whined stubbornly, lip jutted out and eyes sending him a “ferocious” glare.

“Sorry baby, I guess I’m just really tired. Forgive me, okay?” He pleaded, pouting his lips and giving him a sulky face in apology. Luhan pretended to think hard about it for a minute, tapping his chin and putting on his best thinker face. “Mmmm, okay I guess…”  Sehun chuckled before pinching his cheek and chiming a playful, “Thaank you babyyy.”

His brother’s face perked up when he thought of something, “Ooh! Sehunnie! Mommy said she’d let all my plushies sleep on the bed in the guest room, to make space for you, so we can sleep together and cuddle!!” Sehun watched in bewilderment as the little doll proceeded to grab Suzy(?) and prance around in little deerlike flits, before spinning and pirouetting like the true princess he was; all with his eyes crinkled into crescents, and pearly whites shining bright. It was so. Fucking. Adorable. After a bit of prodding, and some teary eyes on Luhan’s part, Sehun agreed to them sharing the tiny single.

After helping his brother carry piles and piles of plushies to the other room to sleep, and reading them a bedtime story, they returned to Luhan’s room to prepare for the night. When Sehun had pulled back the comforter, he had the urge to laugh. Luhan was quickly by his side, excitedly showcasing his new set of sheets.

“Yeah! So, Mommy and Channie said I could get some new ones if you were going to sleep in here with me- they said you wouldn’t like my other ones… So I picked out the manliest, most grown up ones I could think of!” His face was lit up with such hope and eagerness, clearly waiting for what Sehun’s reaction would be.

When Sehun proved to be unresponsive, he continued as if he were a salesman, trying to get a new buyer, “See! This one here is Charizard- he shoots flames! And that one there- ooh! That’s a Blastoise, he’s the biggest evolved form of Squirtle, who looks like a turtle! Hehe! And this is the main character, Ash, he’s the best trainer ever! He always beats all the bad players- like that mean old Gary Oak. He’s the hero of the show! He reminds me of you, Hunnie! Don-” The smaller had realized by now that he was gaining no reaction from his brother. His little voice was beginning to stutter and transform into more of a squeak. “Don’t- do you not like them?” He whispered, eyes watery and voice, clearly doubtful.

As soon as he heard the break in his voice, Sehun immediately felt terrible. He didn’t know what had come over him; but almost as soon as he’d stepped through the door and seen Luhan, he somehow felt… different. Chanyeol had done nothing wrong, but somehow, in those few hours, he’d made up his mind that he hated the man. It wasn’t that he was a bad person, it was the way Luhan had looked at him; it was the way he used to look at only him, his big brother. He pushed away mere thoughts of being jealous, it was just, wrong to him. Luhan shouldn’t be laughing with him, depending on him, smiling at him- Luhan was his and his only. At least, that’s the way things used to be…

Sehun had feared that when he returned home, Luhan would be all grown up and completely different. It ended up being the exact opposite of that though, like Luhan hadn’t aged a day since when he’d left. He was still Baby Lu. And strangely, Sehun was ecstatic about this. All of these things Luhan was showing him, just proved to him that he was still a growing boy, still innocent and impressionable. He was overjoyed, he couldn’t believe it; he was so lucky that things hadn’t changed, even after all this time. But something was still missing. Sehun wanted to be more than just a big brother, he wasn’t quite sure exactly what it was that he wanted though. It was making him space out a ton, so much, that his Baby Lu had misunderstood his silence.

Tears were ready to trickle from those enormous, glassy, eyes. Luhan was looking defeated about Sehun’s response to the sheets; but luckily, his big brother knew just what he needed. A little peck on the cheek and Luhan’s eyes lit up, hopeful again.

“I love them baby! Look, they’re even my favorite color, blue. You know me so well, don’t you? I’m so proud of you, now we can both sleep together and have lots of fun time cuddling.” Luhan broke out into a joyous grin, so genuine, so meaningful, it made Sehun want to kiss those beautiful lips and- Wait, what the fuck was he thinking?

Luhan looked so bashful suddenly, twisting his arms together and fiddling with his hands while swaying from side to side on his feet, “Do you really like them, Hunnie?” He inquired shyly, while biting his plump bottom lip.

“Of course I do baby! Now, what do you say we switch into pj’s and get washed up, hmm?”

His brother nodded eagerly, before skipping towards the dresser. Sehun navigated towards the bathroom to change, unsure if Luhan would be okay with them changing in the same room or not yet. He was so exhausted, lazily tugging off his sweater and undoing his khakis. He usually just slept in boxers when he was by himself, but since he’d be sleeping with Luhan, he figured putting on a shirt would be more appropriate. He settled for a plain white tank.

As he was pulling out his toothbrush, he heard a gentle “clunk” followed by a distinguishable “Owie!” and immediately rushed to open the door.

“Lulu, you okay?” He inquired, eyebrows raised and voice worried. He was puzzled at first, by the lack of Luhan, but was able to find him, not long after. Peering around the dresser, he was able to see his brother having a battle between his power ranger shorts and matching shirt. Somehow, he’d managed to put his leg in the wrong hole, then twist the waistband and accidentally mistake the shirt for pants and- it was a mess, an adorably cute one.

Sighing in relief that nothing was seriously wrong, Sehun tossed his toothbrush back on the sink and went to help the little one out. A snicker erupted when he saw the bright red flush on his baby’s cheeks, and the avoiding eyes that indicated embarrassment. He easily slid the pants and shirt off the slim legs, and had no problem untangling all the twists and wrinkles. After removing and untangling the clothing, he sat up on his knees and told his brother to stand up. Using a dainty hand to find balance on one of his shoulders, Luhan wobbled a bit on his little legs, until they found their place in each of the leg holes. Sehun let out a light laugh, clearly amused that his little brother was still so clumsy and accident prone.

His hands were holding the waistband of the shorts open, so that all Luhan had to do was step in; but once he did, Sehun felt the laughter in his throat die. Both his hands were big enough to fit around the expanse of Luhan’s waist, and just one of them could easily swallow up one of his milky thighs. His brother was just so tiny still, like he hadn’t grown at all since Sehun had left. It made him seem so perfect and fragile, playful and endearing. Sehun couldn’t bring himself to admit it, but every beautiful thing he rediscovered about his brother, was also very- seductive.

He wanted to claim is other half, to protect him, to own him. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him, he wanted his baby to stay perfect like that for him, forever. He wanted Luhan to know that he loved him and would never hurt him; that he was sorry for leaving, even though it had to be done. He wanted Luhan to feel treasured, like the angel he was.

Sehun’s breath ghosted over his small thighs, wanting to lick and devour that immaculate skin, wanting to leave vicious red patches that would show the world and “Channie” that Luhan was his brother, and his only. He wanted to splay his enormous fingers all over those shaped legs, and color them in his love, his desire. He wanted to feel that soft skin, that plush flesh, that untouched innocence that was his thirteen year old baby.

His thoughts ran wild as he continued to glide the piece of fabric over the smooth legs. He gasped as soon as he spotted his baby’s tight pink panties, with hello kitty on them. When Luhan noticed what was taking so long, he instantly turned all red and nervous, voice tripping up and eyes unable to meet his big brother gaze. Great, now his big brother would probably think he was too kiddish and wouldn’t want to sleep with him. He’d been trying so hard to impress Sehun, by showing him his collection and choosing his power ranger pjs instead of his Dora the Explorer ones. But he’d forgotten to change his underwear… and now he was afraid Sehun would make fun of him, just like everyone else did. “The- they- I like… Kitties…” Luhan managed to mumble out, despite the thick silence.

Sehun felt his mouth run dry at both the sight, and his brother’s lovable explanation. He was entranced by the way the printed cotton hugged his little brother’s hips and thighs, and how they ran so snug against his mini bulge. Unconsciously, he reached out and ran a finger across the waistband, right where the blush stretch tight below his hipbones. God, it was so attractive.

Sehun almost wanted to pull them down and see what little present was underneath, but by some miracle, his senses came back. He managed to finish pulling up the shorts and was surprisingly able to respond to Luhan in a relatively calm voice, “It’s okay baby, I like them.”

Luhan wiped away the few accumulating tears, and immediately beamed up at him with pride.

“Tha- thanks Hunnie…”

“No need to worry so much, now lets get your shirt on!” Sehun joked, rushing to take his current t-shirt off and replace it with the power ranger one. He did it as quickly as he could, trying his best not to look at whose shirt he was pulling off; or how badly he wanted to feel that soft baby skin, see those pre-adolescent muscles, or those maidenly nubs. God, why did he even have to restrain himself like this? He shouldn’t even be thinking about his brother’s body in this way! What the hell was wrong with him?

Soon enough, his baby was dressed and ready to brush his teeth. Sehun watched on in amazement, as his brother did his routine. The sink was too tall for Luhan to comfortably bend over it, so he dragged a short plastic stool over to stand on, and proceeded in preparing his toothbrush. Taking the strawberry flavored toothpaste from the drawer, he continued by squeezing a pea sized dollop onto the purple brush and started brushing. Afterwards, he took a hair binder from the doorknob and gathered his bangs together on the top of his head, before winding it into a small, bouncy ponytail. He washed his face, then put the stool away and took Sehun’s hand to follow him to bed.

After witnessing these adorable acts, Sehun found his thoughts more jumbled and conflicting. He was beginning to question his ethics, his humanity, his rights as a twenty-eight year old male. He couldn’t figure out why he felt such inappropriate thoughts and what he wanted. He was so confused, but so turned on after seeing some of his baby brother’s skin. It scared him how it’d happened so fast, so sudden; and now that they were sharing a bed for the night, he only hoped he could keep his disgusting thoughts in check. It was morally wrong, to feel this level of attraction towards your brother and to desire a thirteen year old in such a way.

 


	3. Sleeping with an Angel

God, were these beds always so, small? When he lived at home, Sehun didn’t remember having this much trouble sleeping. Then again, his body had still been growing back then, and he didn’t recall having to sleep with his brother too many times (only when he had a nightmare). Fortunately, Sehun was a fit and lean guy, but that didn’t change the fact that he had broad shoulders and ridiculously long limbs; he had to curl up on his side, just so his feet wouldn’t be dangling off the bed! He couldn’t complain too much though, because the cramped position did have its’ perks.

Though the air conditioning and ceiling fan made the room seem rather icy, Sehun felt so warm snuggled up to his baby brother. Since the two bodies and small bed gave limited options for sleeping, Luhan was nestled into his brother’s large frame, with his knees pulled up and arms tucked in; just like he was inside a little cocoon. Sehun’s arms had felt rather uncomfortable, when he tried flopping them limply at his sides, or crunching one underneath his body, so he was grateful when his brother simply grabbed them both, and strung them around him. He was now holding his Baby Lu, while they laid on their sides, crouching into two compacted spoons; big and tiny.

For as comfortable and exhausted as he was, Sehun still couldn’t fall asleep. He was stuck thinking about his brother, and how he’d suddenly had those dirty thoughts come over him. Fuck- because of seeing his brother’s pale, naked legs, and pink panties, he was consumed with other very unethical thoughts- thoughts that all pointed to desiring his own flesh and blood, his own brother, who was fifteen fucking years younger than him and still playing with stuffed animals! He was going to hell. Or worse, a mental institution, for the sick and fucked up.

He couldn’t help that his brother had remained the same, sweet, beautiful creature; it wasn’t his fault, that he’d grown and matured, into a healthy and hormonal young man. He’d been with some girls up at school, but most were ditzy and drunk nobody’s, all with pale skin and generic faces. Sehun hadn’t really cared for what they looked like- he was shit faced and mad horny most of the time, just wanting something hot to shove his dick into- but he did only take blondes home, he couldn’t get off to anything else. That was the one thing they had to have, in order to go home with him.

He tended to go for smaller girls, one’s that had small breasts and straight hips- it was just what he seemed to gravitate towards. His friends often made fun of him, saying that he wasn’t “man” enough to go for  real women; in other words, ones that were top heavy and curved like an hourglass. That’s the thing though, being with small, taciturn, and what his friends would call, “underdeveloped” females, made him feel all the more masculine. He felt powerful and more desire towards his partner, everytime he could throw them onto the bed- the couch- the floor- and toss them around, before fucking them mercilessly on their hands and knees. He got turned on, when he saw women with flatter chests and straighter torsos. That’s just the way he was, and he regretted none of it, as long as he got his release in the end.

In addition to his “odd” taste in women, his friends often teased him about not having a girlfriend. They often joked about Sehun being forever alone, or growing up into a bitter, old geezer with no one to love. He’d often just roll his eyes at these remarks, always playing it cool, or joking around with them. The truth was, Sehun didn’t have any desire to get a girlfriend- or boyfriend for that matter. All of the couples he’d seen and interacted with, weren’t really happy. At the bars, after work, all he’d hear were complaints from the others, about how they had to buy this for their girlfriend, or take him here next week, or stop watching football every Sunday, and lay off the snacks. It was aggravating just for Sehun to hear such demands.

Sehun liked being single, he didn’t have to worry about someone else trying to control his life. He didn’t have to worry about someone making demands of him all the time, or be afraid of having to change himself for another person. He could be himself, he could control his own life, and he liked it that way. However, he did kind of miss the idea of someone missing him and caring about him- whether he came home late, or if his day had gone okay. He liked the idea of having someone else who needed him, but liked everything he did and didn’t argue with every decision he made. Maybe he was extremely egotistical, or selfish; and maybe he’d never find anyone who fit his needs, but he still refused to settle for anything less than what he wanted. His standards were high, but it was his life- which he’d worked hard for, and didn’t he deserve someone he truly wanted and liked?

On top of that, girlfriends and boyfriends were expensive; and sure, he would be making bank at his new job, but he had other, more important people to think about. Like his baby brother at home, who he’d left, in order to gain such opportunities. Failure was never an option for Sehun, not when he had Baby Lu to think about; his younger brother who needed him, and loved him very dearly. No. Sehun refused to be overcome with such selfish, insignificant and unnecessary things- like having a girlfriend. He didn’t need a girlfriend, why? Because family came first, his little brother came first. Always.

Yet, here he was, laying against the object of his most devoted affections, and what was he being? Selfish. Well, his body certainly was not cooperating, his dick would not calm the fuck down, and his mind, definitely was being a total bitch. All he could focus on, was the lithe body curled against him, into him. Oh god, what he would do to actually go into him, and be inside of him.  

Him: his little brother.

Him: his thirteen year old,

little

brother.

Baby Lu.

Oh god, Baby Lu was perfect. Flawless. Gorgeous. An angel- he was the most beautiful, gorgeous, flawless, little angel. And Sehun needed him.

Nevermind, that his body was still so tiny.

Nevermind, that his poor brain had yet to develop into full, functioning adulthood, like Sehun’s was already.

Nevermind, that they had the same genes, the same blood, flowing through their veins, and the same mother and father who’d created them.

But that last one wasn’t fair. Mom and dad hadn’t created Luhan, no human had. Luhan was made in heaven. He was an angel, Sehun’s angel, sent to him from up above. There’s no way Luhan was man made, constructed just like everyone else. No, Luhan was special, ethereal; perfect in every way. Something like that, could in no way, be ordinary. Sehun knew that. He knew Luhan was not like everyone else, he was extraordinary. Someone as rare and precious as Luhan, couldn’t be kept for long. In this moment, lying with him, holding him- there was nothing else like it. This special time in his angel’s life was fleeting- ephemeral- if Sehun did not preserve it’s youth now, then it would slip away. He had to save it, he had to keep it forever; his angel Luhan, the one sent to him- to keep, and care, and love.

Just thinking about it, got Sehun hard. His baby- who he held on tight to right now- was contrived from the blissful white clouds and celestial sunlight, into this divine creation; made, just for him. His stiff cock jutted from his boxers, curved hard and aching towards his belly button-  just from hugging his baby, and hearing his breath, and smelling his sweet scent. God, he was a wreck. He would never last. Not with Baby Lu, shuffling in his sleep and whimpering and mewling from the current nightmare he was having. His sweet, dulcet, voice, cascaded through the air like dolphins on top of waves. He was sweaty and whiney, and looked so afraid. But afraid of what?

“Daa- Daaaaaddy~”

Sehun’s body jolted at the soft murmuring. Had he imagined it, was he dreaming?

“Daaaaaaaddyyyy~”

The boy wailed out again, this time, clutching onto Sehun’s enormous hand that was on top of him, and bringing it to cup the side of his face.

Sehun was startled to find, not only sweat dampening his palm, but tears as well. Luhan kept rubbing his cheek with the big hand, continuing to cry into his large palm. His cheek was hot, and red, and so very, upset.

“Daaaaaddy,” He whined, “Daaaaaddy, don’t go!”

“Daddy please stay!”

“Daddy don’t leave!”

The needy chants went on and on, all Sehun could do was hold him tighter, and try to restrain his fidgety body from hurting himself or falling off of the bed. Sehun knew Luhan had always been sad about never meeting his father, but this brought the definition of ‘heartbreaking' into a new light. The spasms quieted down for a little, Luhan’s cries, only sniffles now.

Sehun gasped as he felt a wet heat embrace his thumb, and tiny teeth, scrape at his fingertip. Luhan was sucking his thumb. He felt saliva dribble onto his palm, but didn’t mind. He was more concerned with his erection that seemed to get ten times harder from that unexpected action, alone. Luhan’s lips were gliding over the calloused skin, coating it with saliva and fresh tears. He was back to whimpering again, garbled words that Sehun found impossible to decipher, until-

“Hunnie~” Luhan’s voice crackled, and Sehun had to steal his attention away from Luhan’s mouth around his thumb, in order to comprehend if he was hearing the right thing.

“Sehunnie~”

Yup, it was definitely his name, leaving those lips. But wh-

“Sehunniiiiiiie, please don’t leave~ Don’t- don’t go!” Luhan began choking on some of his sobs, body convulsing into little fits of trembles and shudders. It made Sehun glue his back against the wall, because the unwanted movement was making his brothers ass grind against him and stimulate his aching erection.

“Please~” The boy sobbed, “Don’t leave meeeee!”

“Da- Daddy! Hunnie! Don’t gooooo!”

“I promise, I’ll be a good boy. Luhan will be good for you!”

The combination made Sehun’s heart skip a beat.

“Daddy,”

That was it.

Hearing the word chorused, along with his name, from his little brothers mouth- it all made sense now. Luhan missed their real Daddy, and thought Sehun had left, just like their real father had. He needed Sehun, and he needed a Daddy. Since Sehun had been the one to take care of him, Luhan had compared them and wanted it all to mean something.

What Sehun never realized, was that he’d wanted the same thing, all along; to be Luhan’s Daddy. It just wasn’t as clear to him, until earlier that day, when he visited home again. Luhan had been such a good boy, and had tried his very best to wait for his big brother to return home. It was a tough job, for a seven year old to endure so much time away from their Daddy, and without any contact. But Daddy was here now, Sehun was here, and he knew exactly what he had to do.

Tugging his thumb out from the wet confines, Sehun reached up and used his hand to brush Luhan’s sweaty bangs away from his face. From there, Sehun used his baby’s sleep struggling to his advantage; managing to wrestle his power rangers shirt off, before ripping off his own. Luhan’s skin was searing to the touch, burning up from all of the moving around. He was worried his baby might get a fever.

After their shirts were thrown to the floor, Sehun tossed the comforter off their bodies, so that only the sheet was covering them, and resumed his position. He hugged his brother close to him, rocking them back and forth while kissing his jaw line.

“Shh, baby it’s alright,” He whispered soothingly, “Daddy’s got you, Daddy Sehunnie’s here. He won’t ever leave you again.”

He continued kissing that soft skin, addicted to the scent, the sweetness, the feeling. He began nipping at his earlobe, before lathering the inside with his tongue, poking inside the sensitive area until Luhan’s cries turned into erratic whimpers. He proceeded to kiss his baby’s cheek, and forehead, eyelids and chin.

“Stop crying baby boy, Daddy will take all the pain away.”

Moving his hand draped across the other’s shoulder, Sehun lightly outlined the ridges of Luhan’s shoulders, and collarbones; smoothing over the skin and running his fingertips faintly against the defined rib bones, hips, and flat tummy. He eventually snaked his hand to run over the nearby  nub, erect and vulnerable, as the cool air fanned over it. He started off slow, tracing the circle with his index finger, gingerly pressing against the areola, before moving in towards the perky bud.

After playing with one, he moved onto the other; encouraged by Luhan's mumbled pleas and increased restlessness. His heavenly body was writhing against him, crying out whenever his brothers finger trailed even remotely close to the stiffened teats. Sehun was close to coming in his pants, just from watching. The end of his index finger completely covered the surface of the dusky buds, so he had to be careful and not press the entire thing down at once. His baby was so sensitive, completely untouched, until now.

By splaying his whole hand over Luhan’s chest, he was able to stimulate both nipples at the same time. His ring finger and thumb, easily tickled both of them; rolling them in circles and flicking against the sensitive edges. His hand quickened, moving in patterns faster and intensifying the odd feeling in Luhan’s tummy, until he felt so restless and tingly, that his legs squeezed together and his knees touched, and his Daddy was still holding him so close, still touching him and making him feel all sorts of wonderful new things. His head tipped back against his Daddy’s strong shoulder, and he let out out a dying squeal as the world caved in around him and all he could feel were his Daddy’s hands, and all he could hear was his Daddy’s voice, telling him it was okay.

He didn’t even realize the strange mess he’d made inside his panties, or recognize, what the hot friction was against his bum, or the deep, low, grunt his Daddy let out afterwards from behind him. All he could do was smile, and shut his eyes; because his Daddy had given him something, and he felt so very safe.

Sehun was mortified. What the hell had he just done? He'd molested his own little brother in his sleep, and had gotten off to it. Embarrassingly fast.What the fuck was wrong with him? When had he turned into this- monster? When had his body chosen to ignore his mind and cross the line, taking things too far? Luhan was his little brother, he was supposed to take care of him and protect him.

It terrified him to think of tomorrow morning, when his baby would awaken to wet panties and a pedophile brother, with the same sinful evidence dirtying his. He couldn't bear to even think about how he'd let his baby down.

Never mind the way his Lulu’s eyes had squeezed shut and mouth had cranked open, letting his beautiful sounds of orgasm rip out and devour Sehun’s soul. Never mind the way his chest heaved and body shivered, so violently, it had Sehun's hips automatically shoving forward to rub against that delectable ass. Never mind, that even though he knew it was so so wrong, he still wanted to do it again and never stop.

He was ashamed to find his sex instantly begin to harden again, when he went over the memories of what had just happened, and processing the aftermath of his baby's steady breathing and angular physique, all sheened in a layer of perspiration. His big hand, that still lay comfortably across his brother, simply itched to jerk himself off again; the thought of giving his baby his first orgasm was just so sexy. He felt a swell of pride, in knowing he'd been able to touch Luhan first, and be the only one to witness such beautiful reactions.

He longed to touch him more- preferably, when he was conscious and willing. He wanted to show his baby how good he could make him feel, how loud he could make him scream, and what it felt like to have his body worshipped and loved properly. If he could, when he had the chance- he would make love to his Baby Lu day and night, he would make him feel things he's never felt before, and fuck him so hard until he was sobbing, so beautifully, like when he was having a nightmare. He'd show his baby the ways of the world, through his hard cock and relentless love making. He'd mark his baby inside and out, would claim him, heart and soul. He would love him until the end of time, and make sure he knew, he was safe.


End file.
